Rather Be With You
by JulianaGrace
Summary: Rather be with you. Oneshot, songfic. Take a wild guess at the pairing! :D


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my wonderful pet fish Fred died. Specialists say he "committed suicide" but _I_ know he was _murdered_ by Bob, my little brother's fish! So until I can prove _how_ Fred died, Disney has the rights to this awesome show:'( But we all know if _Yours Truly_ owned the show (which I _will_, mind you) Loliver would SO be happening! (And Phil of the Future wouldn't be canceled, but that's another story). I also don't own "Rather Be With You" by Vanessa Hudgens, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure who does!

A/N: Ok, I know I REALLY should be updating Ballroom Dancing, but the story line keeps changing in my head! sigh Anyway, I was just listening to Vanessa's awesome song, when this idea popped in my head! Hope you enjoy! R&R plz! Oh, and can anyone tell me what hits are? And how do I know how many I have?

P.S. In case this confuses you, it's in Lily's POV, and she's talking about Oliver, but it's not too specific, so you can pretty much put whoever you want in here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I, from my table, look across the library at you and Jeremy talking and, occasionally, stealing glances at me. When I glance up for the nth time that period, I see you heading towards me with a lopsided grin on your face.

"What's up?" I ask, as you take a seat next to me.

"Well, I was talkin' to Jeremy"

I nodded.

"And, well, he kinda likes you, but is too…shy to come over here, so wanna come sit with us?"

"Sure" I say.

He sends a friend  
To ask me if I'm interested   
I see you coming my way with a smile  
You say He's the guy, you caught his eye  
But he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so,  
Why don't you come talk for a while?

You smile at me. _Ou_r smile. And I give you the same smile through my eyes, warning you not to do anything stupid.

But I see your smile baby  
The messenger my take the prize  
And you see the look in my eyes

You tell me, through your eyes, not to worry, everything is under control. _'Whatever that means'_ I think rolling my eyes, holding back a giggle. Your so hilarious.

I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
And I can see you want to be with me  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you

We decide to take the long way around the library, but when we get to him I can tell you're trying to be subtle. I give you a look that says 'knock it off' but you can't stop staring, which makes me want to laugh, but I can't because I'm trying to concentrate on what Jeremy's saying, something or other about some sport. Man, you make this so hard!

It's you and me  
But then you call him over   
And your buddy makes three  
I know you're just trying to do right  
A glance, a touch  
Try not to stare just a little too much  
Baby, it's impossible to fight  
Best of intentions  
Do you really wanna give me away  
I'll take this moment to say

You know what I'm thinking _'Let's get outta here'_ and thankfully, the lunch bell rings right then. I mumble something about lunch, grab my stuff and then I'm off, but your right behind me. As soon as we get outta there we're both doubling over in laughter, not really sure about what we're laughing about. Seriously, do you _want_ to give us away?

I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
And I can see you want to be with me  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you

"So," you ask, "what'dya want me to tell him?"

"Not interested" I reply "and there's nothin' he can do, just tell him I like someone else."

"You nod, and know _exactly_ what I mean.

"Be right back."

It's only time  
I'll make you mine  
You know you can't deny me  
Come a little closer baby  
And tell your friend  
that I'm not really interested  
There is nothing more that you can do

Before you leave I whisper one single sentence in your ear "Rather be with you"

You nod and whisper back, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

And you go to break the _horrible_ news to Jeremy. Hope you caught my sarcasm.

I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
And I can see you want to be with me  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true I'd rather be with you 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hoped you liked it! And since you took the time to read it, why not take another 30 seconds to review it? Right down there is the button, see it???

Luv u all.

Jul


End file.
